User blog:Yapby/New Omni Evolution June 2016 - Alice and Elza
Alice= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60117 |idalt = |no = 1399 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5536 |atk_base = 2270 |def_base = 1800 |rec_base = 2159 |hp_lord = 7881 |atk_lord = 3197 |def_lord = 2385 |rec_lord = 2863 |hp_anima = 8998 |rec_anima = 2565 |atk_breaker = 3495 |def_breaker = 2087 |def_guardian = 2683 |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = 3310 |hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = 0 |lsdescription = 50% boost to HP, Atk, Rec, BB gauge and HP fills every turn, damage taken may heal HP |lsnote = 6 BC fill, heals (600~800 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, 30% chance to heal 25% of HP from damage taken |bb = 0 |bbdescription = 15 combo Dark attack on all enemies, heals HP, boosts Def and Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (3500~4000 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP, 140% boost to Def and Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = 0 |sbbdescription = 21 combo Dark attack on all enemies, boosts BC efficacy, boosts Atk relative to Rec, adds probable 1 turn Atk and Def reduction to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, 80% boost to Atk relative to Rec, 20% chance to reduce Atk and/or Def stats |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = 0 |ubbdescription = 27 combo Dark attack on all enemies, boosts BB Atk, boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec, heals HP to max, reduces enemies' Atk for 2 turns |ubbnote = 600% boost to BB Atk, 150% boost to Atk, Def, 80% Atk reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = 0 |esitem = |esdescription = Drains HP when attacking, BB gauge fills when damage dealt has exceeded certain limit, damage taken may heal HP |esnote = 5~10% HP drain, 5 BC fill when 1 damage is dealt, 25% chance to recover 20~25% HP from damage taken |evofrom = 60116 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Restores HP each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Heals (600~800 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = (30000200) Enhances Def and Rec boost added to BB |omniskill3_1_note = +10% boost, 150% boost total |omniskill3_2_sp = 50 |omniskill3_2_desc = (55002100) Adds probable HP recovery when attacked for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 20% chance to heal 25~30% HP from damage taken |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = (50005000) Adds Def boost relative to Rec for 3 turns to SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 80% boost |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = (57000003) Adds removal of status ailments to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-| Elza= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60527 |idalt = |no = 1400 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 6137 |atk_base = 2460 |def_base = 2108 |rec_base = 2135 |hp_lord = 7981 |atk_lord = 3047 |def_lord = 2635 |rec_lord = 2657 |hp_anima = 9098 |rec_anima = 2359 |atk_breaker = 3344 |def_breaker = 2337 |def_guardian = 2933 |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = 3094 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = 0 |lsdescription = 40% boost to HP, 80% boost to Atk, boost in BC efficacy, BB gauge and HP fills on Spark |lsnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, 2~3 BC fill, 300~500 HP fill on Spark |bb = 0 |bbdescription = 33 combo Dark attack on all enemies, probable Curse, Injury, Paralysis, Sick effects, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict status ailments, 90% boost to Spark damage, 8 BC fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 33 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 33 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = 0 |sbbdescription = 42 combo Dark attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage, BB gauge fills each turn, gradually heals HP & adds probable Curse, Paralysis, Injury, Sick effects to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 90% boost to Spark damage, 7 BC fill, heals (3500~4000 + 15% of target's Rec) HP, 18% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, Curse |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 42 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = 0 |ubbdescription = 49 combo Dark attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage, inflicts all status ailments, boosts damage against status afflicted foes, BB gauge fills each turn for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% boost to Spark damage, 300% damage boost against status afflicted foes, 50 BC fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 49 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 49 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = 0 |esitem = |esdescription = Drains HP when attacking, adds Def ignore effect for 2 turns to BB/SBB, boosts Spark damage when HP is more than half-full |esnote = 5~10% HP drain, 80% boost to Spark damage |evofrom = 60526 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = (3310002) Boosts elemental weakness damage |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = Brave Burst |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = (4010001) BB gauge fills each turn |omniskill3_1_note = 2 BC fill |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = (34002000) Enhances BB gauge fills each turn added to SBB |omniskill4_1_note = 2 BC fill, 9 BC fill total |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = (41000000) Enhances Spark damage boost added to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill4_2_note = +30% boost, 120% boost on BB/SBB, 230% boost on UBB total |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = (51001001) Adds BB gauge fills on Spark effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 1~2 BC fill |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = (51004001) Adds probable Spark critical effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts